To Kill a Mocking Bird
by EspeonDark
Summary: ...You shoot it with a gun, no sorry i couldnt think of a name... This is a sessinu yaoi story, which basically the reveiwer tell me how to wright it. Rated M for inu's dirty mouth and yaoi
1. Relization

Chapter 1: Realization

I don't own anything…..

"…"- talking

'_meh'_- thinking

Elo I don't usually post my stories so I decided to make one to post. By the way you no likey the yaoi, you no ready the yaoi, got it? Sorry to the yaoi fans but none will be in this chapter because I have a thing about building up to that point not just automatically having it with out plot…k?

All was silent even Inuyasha wasn't bitching. It had been five days since their last fight with Naraku, and of coarse he took his normal escape route of run away in a cloud of miasma. Every one was sleeping except Inuyasha, guarding camp as always.

'_Damn Naraku, always running when I'm just 'bout ta kill em….'_ Inuyasha was just about to jump up into a tree when the wind changed direction. He smelled a very familiar scent, two familiar scents. It was the horrid stench of Naraku, and of the Lord of the west.

'_What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing fighting him on his own, even both of us cant beat him, he sure as hell can't do it by himself!' _Quick as silver he ran off in the direction of the two. _'… The smell of blood, shit!'_ At that he ran even faster.

"Sesshoumaru, why do you not give up we've been at this for days and I'm not near giving up. But it seems you on the other hand are all out of breath. Perhaps I should just put you out of your **misery,**" he hissed as he thruster one of his tentacles at the Lord, by which he just barely dodged just to be hit in the face with another.

They had been fighting for four whole days and nights and Sesshoumaru had only injured Naraku once, and it was defiantly not a fatal attack at that. Sesshoumaru though had been worn down was begging to be unable to with stand the miasma since his body was more focused on stopping him from bleeding to death.

'Damn, I can't keep this up, and I can't run either if I do he'll just track me down. Id much rather die fighting than be slaughtered running away'. Once again trying his dragon strike, but only producing a small one to cut off a limb that was set to impale him.

"Its no use Sesshoumaru you can't kill me, you're not strong enough, and once I kill you I'll absorb your demonic power and then no one will be able to stop me." He laughed maniacally as he disarmed Sesshoumaru with a twist and turn of limbs.

When his sword landed fifty yards from him he knew this would be his last day on Earth.

'I'm sorry Rin but you must live with out me, I wish I could have said good bye, but the circumstances will not allow it. I wonder what level of hell I will end up in when the darkness claims me…' he thought as a death blow was brought down from Naraku's tentacles.

"Now my power will be complete," he hissed as he let down his barrier to consume the Lord's body and power.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The Wind Scar annihilated him, but of coarse did not succeed in killing him as his heart's where a bouts are still unbeknownst.

"Sesshoumaru!" he yelled as he threw down Tesseiga and ran over to his older half brother. "Sesshoumaru?" he placed his clawed hand on the youkai's cheek but felt no warmth radiate. "Baka, always saying you're the only one who will kill Naraku, saying you'll be the one to kill me, you're such an idiot!" He moved his hand away not able to stay the feeling of cold that was coming off of the corpse. He hung his head not sure if he should be glad, or mourning the last of his family's death. Suddenly the Tessaiga started pulsing, figuring it was Tenseiga being near that was causing it. But when it didn't stop he put it in its sheath to silence it, which worked. But then Tenseiga began. "Stupid sword," Inuyasha reached over and unsheathed the fang from his aniki's side. Which was when he remember Sesshoumaru's sword was the sword of heaven, a healing sword.

"Maybe I should just leave him dead…No if I do Naraku can just find him and consume his body for power," Focusing on the lifeless form he then saw the sprits of the dead and slashed them away in two quick strokes. 'Did it work…?' He felt for a pulse but felt none, and just before he was going to move away he felt a tiny beat. The moment between felt like ages. The taiyoukai's eye lids fluttered open and slowly began to realize that he wasn't dead. He looked into the eyes of the one who revived him and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Are you alri-"

"Why did you save me Inuyasha?" he asked as he slowly sat up and began examining himself.

"Because I'm the only one who can kill you, and I would never have Naraku kill you and gain more demonic power," he stated plainly.

"Whatever."

"You're not going to thank me for saving your sorry ass?!"

"Iie."

"You fucking asshole!"

"I did not ask to be saved."

"So, well, um... Kami you piss me off!"

"…"

"Grrr…I'm not going to let you leave without some gratitude!"

"Ok then Inuyasha… Look an obvious distraction!?" Sesshoumaru points behind Inuyasha.

"A wha-" BAM, Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha in the back of the head and left him unconscious as he strode off in search for a hot spring.

Sorry about the ending but I wanted to put that joke in there so badly, don't kill me!

Please review, because I will normally write what the fans want, so your reviews really do count! ill give you a cookiewaves cookie around you know you want it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't own inuyasha, Sesshy, or anything that is copy righted to any anime corp.…..ok? TT

Hey guys thanx to those that reviewed, remember I take request with the story line. And also ill try to make inuyasha not seem like a dumb doggy.

It was a good three hours before Inuyasha awoke…quite disoriented at that. But after remembering his pompous brothers escape from apologizing, the hanyou was ready to go…chew out his brother and in his mind kill him.

_'Gah, that bastard! Even when I save his life he doesn't show a speck of gratitude! I'll be damned if he thinks im just gona let this go so easily……'. _ As the inu sprinted through the forest on the faint scent of the older demon he completely forgot why he was mad in the first place and the only real thought running through his mind was revenge over a miniscule event. All though as any one who has ever met the arrogant hanyou knows, a small inferior act can be enough to set off his temper.

About a mile ahead was the Lord of the West himself… striped of his bloodied kimono and soaking in the almost boiling water. //cue screaming fan girls// Quite oblivious to the fact of the rampaging little brother approaching. _'Naraku'…_, was the only word running through his mind as he slipped under the surface of the water.

The hanyou eventually slowed down after losing his brothers scent trail and then began heading towards to the sulfuric smell of a hot spring. _'Might as well soak a while…I'll get him back later,'_ thought the now rather neutral inu. Clearing the brush in front of him that blocked the spring from his path, he thrust his way into the clearing. Sitting down next to a large bolder to get undressed, he took in the sight of the surrounding forest. It was so much more beautiful than the future in Kagome's time.

He sighed as he slipped into the water, the steam surrounding him and easing his muscles. But his relaxation did not last for long, for soon enough the hanyou's sensitive ears pricked at the sound of bubbles. He whipped around to stare at the spot on the surface of the water only a few yards away, the bubbles increased until a silver head shot above the surface gasping lightly for breath.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing here! You bastard how long have you been here?!" the half submerged dog shouted.

Sesshoumaru, not exactly knowing he was there until he was being yelled at, turned around startled with his fists up in a fighting position. But then quickly relaxed and regained his composure.

"I've been underwater you idiot. How you didn't notice my scent near the spring is beyond this Sesshoumaru," he stated blankly as he moved toward where he was previously sitting against the rocky bank several feet away. But of coarse the hanyou was still fuming.

"What? Your just gonna stay sitting there? One of us has to go and its not gonna be me you got that!" he barked pointing at the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru just turn a bit more away from the furious boy and sank more into the water his nose barely above the surface.

"Eh-h," Inuyasha's mouth hung slightly open in disbelief.

He shook himself and returned to his spot. The silence was indelibly ended by another yell from the boy. "You think you can stay here with me don't yeah, you just wanna stay here to piss me off right?!"

"Yes, Inuyasha _I'm just here to piss you off," _the youkai retorted seething with sarcasm. He turned back around to his half brother with his arms crossed, and a glare in his eyes that would paralyze any soft person. Sesshoumaru stood out of the water, and with one last glance went over to his clothes, deciding to put the inner one on and just go buy another silk one because of the appearance of it. Inuyasha just stared after his brother; a faint blush was across his face, since after all he had been faced in his mind with he brother's ass. After being fully clothed Sesshoumaru sat down underneath a rather large oak to close his eyes and rest. Inuyasha realizing that it was the youkai's way of saying "leave me alone please I really don't care about you at the moment", went back to soaking, though he couldn't really relax with the youkai near by. Giving up he stood and walk over to his clothes and dawned them quickly. Glancing over his shoulder to the silver inu, he saw that he was staring intently on at him through tired slitted eyes.

"Nani?" he asked over his shoulder, to be replied with Sesshoumaru closing his eyes. Inuyasha shrugged, not his problem Sesshoumaru was acting like a bitchy female. So he darted quickly through the trees heading for Kaede's village.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, ill try to do it more. bribes readers with pocky to review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oi, elo I'm actually updating within 2 weeks a miracle isn't it? Eh, well please excuse spelling errors or anything that looks like a typo cause I have more robetusen in my system than I've ever had before. ((I'm sick TT.))well on to story!

Again I don't own any thing that any one else owns….which means this series and all the characters.

"Inuyasha, where have you _been_!?" Kagome shouted followed by a few osuwaris.

"Gah, woman do you always have to act like you're my keeper, if you have to know I went to go check out something that smelled like Naraku. It was nothing so will you get off my back you stupid bitch!" Kagome stood back stunned. But then stomped off towards the hut while screaming over her shoulder, "I'm going home, maybe there people will act like they care about me!" Inuyasha blinked after her also smelling salt which meant he'd made her cry. He sighed; '_she always acts like this when I go missing…oh well.'_ After the beads effect wore off the hanyou just flopped down on the grass trying to ignore the angry glares he was getting from the monk, demon slayer, and kitsune.

"What?"

"Inuyasha you should go after her it's your fault she's leaving again. Take some responsibility for your actions once in a while!" the little fox kit shouted while hopping up on Inuyasha's head and pulling his silver ko-inu ears. He grabbed the kit and tossed him against a tree to stop the assault on his ears. They were tender after all… Of coarse Shippou started bawling and ran off to his some what a mother which was mounting her bike to leave.

"Feh, such a pussy…" he muttered under his breath, although it was caught by a resentful Kirara who set him a death glare of sorts. Ignoring it he stood and began walking away into the forest. The others still preoccupied with Kagome didn't really notice till the neko-demon's small pip interrupted them and they stood looking around for the missing hanyou.

_'Annoying, women, all of them. Even female demons. You try cracking a joke they take it so seriously! Maybe I should just stay out here for a while, some peace and quite might do some good yeah know.' _ Inuyasha had broken into a slow run through the trees after walking away from the campsite. He just really didn't feel like dealing with all the arguing and yelling that surrounded him there. After running with no particular destination he stopped for awhile by a small stream. He crouched by the bank and scooped up a hand full of glistening water. It displayed his reflection clearly almost like a mirror. The hanyou let out a heavy sigh and splashed the cold onto his face. Looking back down at the water he suddenly saw another's reflection. Inuyasha jerked around to look at the small child standing before him looking curiously at him. Letting go of his sword he relaxed visibly. It was just a human. Nothing more. Wait a human that smelled like… his brother? She smiled and let out a small giggle. "You're my Lord's brother aren't you? I remember him saying you had doggy ears! Um… Inuyasha-sama… can I touch them?" She asked innocently not waiting for and answer from the confused 'doggy'.

"Rin," a smooth voice came from the woods near the stream. Obediently letting go of the inu's ears she skipped off towards the voice. At the tree line the taiyoukai appeared looking down at the human girl. "Rin what have I told you about running ahead?" Rin looked endearingly up to the youkai "I'm very sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I wont do it again I promise. But look who I found Sesshoumaru-sama!" she perked up pointing toward the still speechless Inuyasha. Finally standing up and closing his gapping mouth to face his brother. "Rin, go back to Jakken and tell him I said to make camp," he ordered calmly. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" she replied gleefully running back to the woods.

"So Sesshoumaru how'd you trick that little village girl into following you? Are you going to eat her later or something?" he asked smugly grabbing Tetsuaiga's hilt expecting to fight eventually.

"Half breed I do not bother myself with eating humans, their like rats, tough and stringy. That child follows me of her own free will, though it is none of your business," he continued to look at the younger, glaring daggers.

"Feh, so the mighty Lord of the West has been subdued by a small mortal girl, wonder what the other Lords would think if they knew," he chuckled to himself imagining the other youkai lords laughing and teasing his brother over the girl.

"Inuyasha, it might be wise to learn to hold that tongue of yours, before I cut it out," he said while cracking his knuckles.

"Let's see you try it!" the hanyou yelled unsheathing the Tetsuaiga.

Sesshoumaru drew the Tokiijin and charged at the inu, blowing Inuyasha back into the stream with demonic energy before he could even reach the youkai. Inuyasha jumped back to his feet and ran at his opponent again this time clashing swords a few times before again getting thrown back with a blast of energy. Frustrated Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar tearing through the ground and brush aimed at his brother. Though as the lord had seen it before many a time he jumped high into the air and slammed down into the unaware hanyou knocking the blade out of his hand, far from the two now in a three foot deep crater. The larger youkai had him pinned to the ground in a death grip, cutting off the hanyou's air supply. Though not enough to finish him. But to Inuyasha it seemed like his killer was hesitating.

"Well… thought you were gonna kill me…" Inuyasha gasped, darkness now starting to creep on the edge of his sight. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to slits and squeezed harder on the throat of the boy he always said he'd kill. Inuyasha thinking that he was going to be joining the dead closed his eyes, but to his relief the youkai let go. He opened his amber eyes slowly to stare up at his brother who had his eyes closed. Still with his kin basically sitting on him he relaxed and let his head fall back. The second pair of golden eyes opened thinking that he may have just killed the hanyou any ways. He leaned down even closer to his brother's face.

"Sesshoumaru why didn't you kill me?" came as a whisper from the half dead inu.

He sighed "That is something this Sesshoumaru does not know himself."

Inuyasha opened his eyes again to stare directly into identical amber eyes. He'd never been this close to his brother. He reached up with one clawed hand to grab a small hand full of silky hair. He looked away from those hypnotizing globes to the side and watched the strands of hair fall away from his fingers. The taiyoukai leaned into the hand that was now resting on his head, playing with his silver locks. Taking a deep breath he sat up, still sitting on top of the hanyou, and moved on leg off to kneel next to the hanyou who still had grasp of his hair. Inuyasha sat up as well and slowly let go of his older brother's hair.

"Ototou?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk, not here but else where later," the cold stoic demon seemed to be showing a bit of emotion but not enough to say he had let down the ice barrier around his heart.

"Why cant we talk about it now we're speaking in a conversation aren't we?" the inu asked blankly.

"I need to think about something first, shall we meet out side that human village you stay around?" Sesshoumaru asked while standing up and brushing off his clothes.

"Uh… sure I guess," the inu answered still a little confused, sitting cross legged in the dirt.

"I'll see you then when the moon is full," the taiyoukai said as he hopped out of the crater and disappeared in the trees.

Sorry again if my spelling is wrong especially on Japanese things…I appreciate correction thank you. Remember reviews help and can control the story and quite frankly I have no idea what Sesshy has to talk to Inu about I just kinda type as I go so…


End file.
